


Innocent

by Hafay



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ares is Ares, God!Percy, I wrote this years ago, M/M, This is in the future for most of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hafay/pseuds/Hafay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has grown up, but when he is poisoned what can the gods do? More importantly, what happens when Ares can't keep his hands to himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Firecall

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago. I will finish it if there are people who want me to. Thanks lovely.

I don't think I know much about humans, or life, or maybe why love exists in the first place. Maybe for something more than the evil that ruled the earth that we called home. Was it possible that it was just to please a certain love goddess? Most likely. My names is Percy Jackson and right now I don't know why love exists if it only hurts people. Well, that's not true. Life and love mix together like pancakes and maple syrup. Each on its own is either to bland, or to sweet to last long enough for you to enjoy. Yet together they make your everyday breakfast. Whether or not life and love "makes the world go around" or not. I hated love. Love took me away from friends, but also gave me them. I don't know what to think or to feel anymore. So right now, i drink down a bit of alcohol in hopes that at least something will get me off of my heartbreak.  
"You know, drowning your sorrows never helps. They always come back" Says someone who sat down next to me. I downed another shot of alcohol before I turned to the not-so stranger. Ares sat drinking back a beer. I smirked at the insanity of it all.  
"And I am getting this from the guy who is dating a married woman, or the goddess of love. That's rich. Bartender, another" I said pushing my glass out. Ares downed his glass before materializing another one.  
"Well I know enough, and anyways I am only talking to you because Aphrodite wants to say she is sorry that your 'love' didn't work out" Ares says downing another beer. I downed a glass as well.  
"I know, you wouldn't come talk to me otherwise" I said paying the bartender and leaving him a tip. I stood up and started walking to my apartment on the other side of town. Ares followed.  
"Look kid, I don't hate you" Ares tried explaining. I stopped mid stride and starred at him incredulously.  
"OK maybe a little, but your not that big of a dick" Ares said.  
"Shouldn't I be the one saying that" I said starting to walk again. Ares caught me by the shoulder. I turned to look at him, but his sunglasses only reflected my image back at myself. My tousled black hair was more crazy than usual. I had dark circles under my eyes from no sleep lately, and to top it off I had a round bruise on my cheek.  
"Kid, you really need to clean yourself up. Eat something" Ares said.  
"Because I have ambrosia and nectar flowing out my ass. Look, I don't go to camp anymore so I wasted my last stash trying to find Hermes a monster. I am tired and dead beat, I just want to go home and relax" I hissed tossing off Ares hand.  
Love makes a boy a man; hate makes a man a boy and right now, more than anything else. I need love.


	2. It Came, and It Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another short chapter

I woke up the next morning with a hangover. I wasn't even a little surprise. I sighed and dragged my tired butt out of bed. I don't know whether to think that maybe last night didn't happen. I am no fool though, and I know it happened. When I pulled out a carton of orange juice, I heard my door open. I looked up to see Grover standing there in his crutches and his fake feet. He smiled at me sadly before coming inside.   
"Hey Grover how is it going" I said drinking straight from the carton of orange juice. Grover threw off his fake shoes and put his crutches down before he went over to where I was sitting.   
"Doing better than you" He said leaning against my table top. I muttered rubbing at my temples where I was starting to get a head ache.   
"Ya your probably rig-" I froze when I saw Grover smile. His teeth were jagged and sharp. Dripping with a black blue venom. I was screwed. I reached into my pocket, but the fake Grover charged me before I could even pull out RipTide. I froze as I felt the venom sinking into my shoulder from the horrifying bite that thing had given me. When it released me, dragging its teeth out, I crashed onto the tile of my kitchen; bleeding out from my wound. The fake Grover left with no hint of it ever being there.   
The venom was so cold. So very cold. Not like when you accidentally got into your shower before testing it, and it being freezing. No, this was a cold you got when you went into the depths of the Antarctic in the middle of winter wearing only underwear. It was that cold, and I don't know if I was going to live. I didn't want to. I want to die. It's so cold.   
"Hey, Percy, you here punk" I don't think I have ever been this happy to hear that voice. I heard Ares step into my house, my door wide open from the monsters intrusion. Ares looked around the living room before making his way into the kitchen where he found me. Almost lifeless, almost dead.


	3. Famous Last Words

I woke up with heavy eyelids. Warm hands were pressed over my eyes and my stomach had the other pair of hands on me. The warmth from the hands dulled the cold, but the cold was growing stronger, fighting and winning against the warmth these hands gave me. I pushed the cold down as far as I could throw it, and pried my eyes open. Two nymphs were resting there hands on me, slight earthly magic fighting against the disease that poisoned my weak body. A nymph stood up from the corner of my eye and walked away. I just closed my eyes to the world, and tried to ignore the freezing cold.   
When I heard a loud boom, a boom the resounded around the whole of Olympus, I knew I was screwed. Zeus probably thought me a waste of space and time on Olympus. He was probably yelling at my father right now. Percy didn't know just how right he was. Though, Percy didn't dare to think that Zeus was actually fighting on Percy's behave. 

"Brother, he is your son! Do you feel no need to preserve your own sons life" Zeus said outraged. Poseidon sat at his thrown, he scratched at his beard. His argument hadn't changed in the last few hours. Neither had his opinion.   
"I have had many sons, daughters too, but they all die just as they are meant to. I think that my sons time has come, I shouldn't force him to live" Poseidon said, he had said this many times over during the council meeting. They were not getting anywhere.   
"Brother-" Zeus said trying to find the proper words, ones that he hadn't said already.   
"Look, I don't like the kid. I really don't, but he is different from your other kids. He isn't any other hero"Ares said speaking for the first time in that meeting. Murmurs of agreement went around through the council room.   
"Why not let the boy decide his own life, if he wishes to live than we will grant him immortality. If not, than I believe Hades would escort him to the Underworld. Yes?" Aphrodite said turning to Hades who sat at a chair next to Poseidon. Hades nodded his head in agreement.   
"Is he awake" Zeus asked a nearby nymph. The nymph nodded her head, bowing before the god. Apollo stood from his thrown and followed the nymph out. It was time for Percy's choice. Whether it was his own or not, his life hung on words. 

 

"Percy, can you hear me" a muffled voice said above me. I pealed my eyes open to see the serious face of Apollo looking down at me. The warm hands of the nymph's had left me, and the cold seemed to freeze my body up.   
"It's so cold, Apollo" I said weakly. Apollo sighed, his normally sunny demeanor gone. Apollo placed a hand on my chest and warmth blossomed where his fingertips touched. I sighed in content at the feeling of warmth in my body. Apollo looked me over for a moment before he lifted me up bridal style. I muttered before closing my eyes to the poison that tainted my veins with cold and pain.   
When I woke again Apollo was shaking me awake. I was sitting on a chair in the middle of the council room; the gods sitting in their thrown's all around me except for Apollo.   
"You alright" He asked standing up. I blinked at him.   
"I'm fantastic, ya know being poisoned all that is just a daily thing" I said smiling weakly. Apollo patted my shoulder before going to sit on his thrown.   
"Apollo, was is the verdict" Hermes said a slight laugh in his voice to uplift the awkward feeling in the room.   
"3" Apollo said.   
"3 what" Ares asked looking at the sun god. Apollo didn't answer. I gulped.   
"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, do you except our offer of god hood" Zeus said. Percy blinked, and blinked again. Moments of silence passed.   
"Wow I must really be dying" I said. I sighed. I looked up at the gods.   
"Do I have a choice" I said.   
"Yes" Zeus said nodding his head.   
"I never wanted to live forever" I said starring down at my hands.   
"You don't have to, my son" My father said. I saw many of the gods and goddess's give my father a death glare.   
"What god am I going to be" I asked.   
"That is for the fates to decide" Zeus said. I bit my lip anxiously. I was about to say "no"when my body froze up. The cold was back at full blast.   
"So cold" was the last thing Percy Jackson ever spoke. His eyes closing to the world.


	4. Time and Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares POV :3

Ares POV

I watched, slightly numb, when Jackson's body crumbled. Apollo jumped from his thrown and caught the boy before he fell to the floor. Apollo reached for the kids neck and felt for a pulse. Apollo turned to Zeus and shook his head. Percy Jackson was dead.  
I never liked the kid, but I was no idiot. Well not completely. I still had enough common sense to know that Jackson was important. The kid had always been a pain in my side. Always. 

Third Person POV

Years Passed. The time for the next prophecy to take place was quickly approaching. Perseus Jackson had died, and doing so left space for the next hero to take his place. Annabeth, Clarisse, and Nico were granted immortality on the grounds that they teach the next generation since Dionysus's punishment was over. Like many before him, the hero known as Perseus Jackson died from the world. His own godly friends lost his memories. His face, his eyes, his courage. His strength. Lost to what can only be described as moving on. Which was never a bad thing. Yet, to forget someone who is dead, and someone who lives is two very different things. Not to say that somethings can never be dead, but Percy Jackson won't die a cowards death. Especially when his final words were "Than I accept". 

Ares POV

There is one thing I hate more than dealing with my relatives. It's when I have to deal with my relatives for the rest of my immortal life. Now you might be thinking "Now that's the Ares i know" but when I want to gut and skin them alive at random times during the day you have to understand just how much I hate them. 

"Actually, that's not too surprising for you, Ares"  
"Shut up"

Right now I am trying to ignore them (them being my fucking crazy relatives). I was hiding in the old Olympus in New York city, right over the empire state building. The place was dark, no lanterns lit or any movement of life in the place. Just my type of place. I'll put my feet up on my old throne and chill, maybe even start a few third world wars if I am in the mood.  
I was there for about six hours before I heard the sound of running. I peeked out from under my helm shading my face. I was splayed out on my throne my armor resting against my seat next to me. I set my helm on my head and pulled out a sword from mid air. I snuck around the throne room and saw something run past me. I reached out and my hands clenched into a tuft of pure silk white hair. The hair was connected to a whimpering child who was clenching a small black dog plush. I grinned evilly down at the small brat, hoping to give him the small punk nightmares. What I didn't expect the three foot tall brat was for him to have those sea green eyes. HIS sea green eyes. Percy Jackson...THE FUC-


End file.
